A Elite
by Madison Blyin
Summary: Minha versão em poucos capítulos sobre o livro A Elite *escrito antes do lançamento do mesmo* America agora faz parte da Elite, tensa com a volta de Aspen em sua vida, ela não sabe que rumo seguir, quando tudo começa a ruir em sua volta, é hora de America tomar sua decisão, antes que decidam por ela...


**PovAmérica**

Assim que pus os pés no Salão, percebi o que se tratava.

Marlee conversava com Kriss e Natalie sobre algo que lhes provocava riso, Celeste estava em um canto da sala debatendo algo com Elise, as duas não pareciam muito felizes.

Com um suspiro, eu me dirigi até as meninas e elas sorriram quando me viram.

– Você recebeu o aviso? – Natalie perguntou, alisando a saia de seu vestido cor de salmão.

– Anne me avisou. Vamos há um passeio? – indaguei.

Todas estavam vestidas com roupas para o dia, vestidos leves e de cores claras. Só Celeste que usava um estranho vestido azul escuro, de certa forma, o Azul América, ainda ia demorar a sair de moda.

– Sim, foi requisitado pela rainha, agora que somos da Elite, é provável que ela queira nos conhecer melhor.

Imediatamente lembrei do que Adele tinha dito há pouco tempo atrás, que a rainha Amberly era uma pessoa muito sentimental e que ela não queria se afeiçoar a nós para que depois fôssemos embora. Agora que éramos apenas seis, seria mais fácil. Isso fazia sentido para mim.

– Então quer dizer que teremos um encontro com a rainha Amberly?

Marlee assentiu com a cabeça.

– Será que vamos a um piquenique?

– Talvez um passeio pelo jardim.

– Ou, vamos às compras! – Natalie disse entusiasmada, nós três nos viramos para ela.

– O que foi? É sempre bom receber a opinião da Rainha. Já pensaram se ela tem um gosto completamente diferente do nosso?

– Eu não vejo onde isso importa. – comentei, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo entre Celeste e Elise. Agora Celeste sussurrava algo a ela e Elise apenas assentia.

– Como não? Ela vai ser sogra de uma de nós, você não quer ter uma relação amigável com ela?

– Não é isso. – eu retruquei, balançando a cabeça. – Só acho que a rainha tem coisas mais importantes para avaliar em nós do que nosso gosto por roupas. Ela não me parece esse tipo de pessoa.

– Ela conversou com Celeste naquele dia. – Kriss comentou, olhando para o mesmo local que eu, uma pontada de tristeza em sua voz.

– O que vocês acham que isso significa?

– Não é obvio? Ela gosta da Celeste.

– Ou então ela estava apenas sendo educada. – apontei, porque temer Celeste e superestimá-la não era o caminho certo que elas deviam seguir. Nenhuma delas deviam se diminuir ante a Princesa de Gelo.

– Eu não a vi sendo educada com você. – Natalie comentou, olhando diretamente para mim. – Ou a qualquer outra de nós.

Marlee capturou meu olhar em direção à Celeste e Elise e franziu o cenho.

– O que será que elas estão falando?

– Não sei. – respondi. – Mas eu tenho a leve impressão de que mais cedo do que pensamos nós iremos descobrir.

E a sensação não era boa...

Por fim, o passeio com a rainha Amberly se resumiu a um chá da tarde, em que todas nós sentamos em confortáveis sofás, tomamos chá, comemos doces e bolinhos, enquanto nos contava sobre várias peripécias de Maxon. Percebi que Celeste e Marlee riam de forma forçada em alguns momentos, mas como sempre, Celeste parecia graciosa em qualquer situação.

– Então quer dizer que Maxon tinha medo de nadar? – me vi perguntando, ao mesmo tempo em que as meninas me olhavam com os olhos arregalados.

De acordo com as regras de etiqueta, só deveríamos falar algo quando a rainha se dirigisse diretamente a nós, e mesmo assim, perguntas não se encaixavam nessa norma.

Mas a rainha não se importou, seus olhos brilharam com a menção de seu filho e ela desatou-se a falar sobre a infância dele. Maxon só aprendeu a nadar com 12 anos, e mesmo assim ele não gostava de ficar sozinho perto de lugares fundos.

– Maxon também ama fotografias. – ela comentou em determinado momento e eu sorri.

– Ele tem álbuns com as fotografias que tirou?

– Acredito que sim, querida. Pergunte a ele a qualquer hora.

– Vou perguntar.

– Vossa Alteza, Maxon tem algum outro hobby além de tirar fotos? – Celeste perguntou com uma voz meiga e fofa.

– Oh, por favor. Nada de formalidades por aqui, estamos entre amigas. – A rainha falou, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Eu olhei para Celeste e ela me olhou de volta. Não, nós não estávamos entre amigas.

– Mas sim, não contem a ninguém. – ela sussurrou em tom de confidencia. – Mas meu filho tem uma queda por poesias, ele não tem o costume de mostrar suas obras para as pessoas, porém eu já peguei um caderno com seus escritos em algumas ocasiões.

Natalie e Kriss suspiraram e coraram. Será que elas não sabiam o quão romântico Maxon poderia ser?

O resto da tarde passou com a gente se abrindo um pouco mais para a rainha Amberly. Natalie e Elise falaram um pouco sobre como eram suas vidas em família, eu comentei um pouco sobre os instrumentos que eu tinha o costume

de tocar e Celeste falou sobre os diversos modelos com quem ela já fez campanha. Realmente, muito interessante!

[...]

Na hora do jantar, Lucy e Mary me ajudaram a vestir um vestido rosa claro justo na cintura e de manga comprida. Elas fizeram uma elaborada trança em meu cabelo e apenas passaram um leve brilho em meus lábios.

Assim que cheguei na sala de jantar, decidi sentar entre Marlee e Kriss, que estavam guardando uma cadeira para mim. Elise sentou na minha frente, entre Celeste e Natalie. Logo depois, a família Real chegou e sentou em suas determinadas posições.

Maxon passou boa parte do jantar conversando algo entusiasticamente com seu pai, enquanto nós apenas sussurrávamos de vez em quando.

Foi apenas perto de voltarmos aos nossos aposentos, que Maxon fez um ligeiro gesto em sua orelha e eu repeti, confirmando ter visto seu pedido para me ver.

– Ela foi bem simpática com todos nós. – Kriss disse ao meu lado quando chegamos ao corredor dos quartos.

– Eu sabia que ela seria. – Natalie comentou, parando na frente de seu quarto e se virando para nós. – O que faremos amanhã?

Eu dei de ombros. Ninguém havia comentado nada acerca de nossa agenda para amanhã. Geralmente Silvia nos informava algo após o jantar, mas hoje não houve nem sinal dela.

– Seria ótimo ter outro chá com a rainha. – Celeste falou. Metendo-se na conversa com seu ar superior, ela usava um vestido vermelho e de mangas curtas. – Senti que temos muito em comum.

Eu e Marlee reviramos os olhos.

– Sim, Celeste. De fato, você e a rainha possuem tudo a ver! – Kriss comentou irônica e Natalie pôs a mão em seu rosto para segurar o riso.

Ao meu lado, Elise corou.

Nós nos despedimos e cada uma seguiu para seu determinado aposento. Porém, antes que eu entrasse no quarto, parei e me virei para Elise, que estava se dirigindo ao seu.

– Elise...

– Sim, América. – ela indagou, olhando de forma confusa para mim.

– Se amanhã nós termos a tarde livre...o que acha que sair para passear comigo no jardim? Seria ótimo te conhecer melhor.

Ela pareceu pensar por um momento, possivelmente não acreditando em meu pedido. Lá no fundo, nem eu acreditava. Eu só tinha intimidade com Marlee e Kriss no máximo.

– Celeste...

– Tenho certeza que ela não irá se importar. – tratei logo de dizer, porque eu não admitia o fato dessa garota tornar-se a faz-tudo de Celeste, e era isso que ela estava prestes a se tornar.

– Hum...tudo bem então. Nos vemos amanhã, boa noite América.

– Boa noite, Elise. – disse, entrando no quarto.

De repente, a visão de minha cama causou sono e cansaço, mas eu não poderia dormir, não enquanto Maxon não viesse me ver. Por isso sentei com Lucy e Mary e começamos a jogar cartas.

Não demorou muito e Anne entrou no quarto, seu rosto corado e ofegante.

– Aconteceu algo? – Mary perguntou, seu cenho franzido em curiosidade.

– Oh, nada demais. É que aquele guarda bonitão está aqui fora. – ela disse, fingindo se abanar de calor e provocando riso nas outras.

Aspen.

Aspen estava lá fora.

Atrás daquela parede.

Aspen estava tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante.

Senti meu coração apertar e tratei de tirar aquele pensamento de minha cabeça. Eu fazia parte da Elite agora, faltava pouco para que Maxon escolhesse a futura rainha de Iléa, eu não poderia fazer isso com ele...não com Maxon.

Não com o homem que eu conheci e por quem comecei a nutrir estranhos sentimentos.

Não era amor.

Mas poderia ser.

Um dia.

Mary e Lucy estavam bocejando quando alguém bateu na porta. Ambas levantaram despertas e foram atender a quem quer que fosse.

Eu não tinha dúvidas de quem seria.

Seria Maxon...

Mas também poderia ser Aspen...

Elas abriram a porta e eu me surpreendi com a figura de Kriss, vestindo apenas camisolas, seu rosto estava pálido.

– O que houve? – perguntei alarmada.

– É Elise! Celeste a encontrou desmaiada no quarto!


End file.
